Inazuma Japan's Notice Board
by TheMaudlinEffect
Summary: Unofficial rules, regulations, notes, threats, bans, notices and what not from the chaotic day-to-day life of the National team of Japan... and of course, other FFI Teams as its the notice board which bears the testimony... T for Safety!
1. The Genesis of the Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven… so don't sue me!

_**This is my first IE fic… so forgive me if I make mistakes. This fic is inspired in format by a FMA fic called 'Supplemental Rules and Regulations' by Sekhem. If you are an FMA fan and haven't read it yet… then what are you waiting for?**_

* * *

It all started when the girls put up the bulletin board outside the Inazuma Japan's dressing room. The first notice was quite normal…. but soon all the unsaid conversation between the harmonious members of the team started taking place and then other teams too joined the band wagon….

_**All The Rules are To be FOLLOWED**_

_-Coach Kudou_

**All the members of the team are required to wear their shirts as soon as they are out of the dressing room.**

a. Do you want to get in the hands of the fangirls?

b. Tsunami.

c. Just in case,Kazemaru.

_-Coach_

XX

* * *

**Aki is officially off limits.**

a. Just because she admires your goal keeping skills doesn't mean that she likes you.

b. Endou

_-Some one from The Unicorn_

XX

* * *

**Eh? What **_**are**_** you talking about?**

a. You already have Rika, 'Someone from The Unicorn'.

b. P.S: My first love is… a secret.

-_Endou Mamoru_

XX

* * *

**Natsumi is off limits too.**

a. Endou

b. P.S: Nobody needs to be a genius to figure your 'first love' out…. It's soccer.

_-A striker_

XX

* * *

**What's the **_**matter**_** with you Gouenji?**

a. Wait...… is it you Fubuki?

b. Toramaru?

c. Worse is it you Someoka ?(I almost forgot you!)

_-Endou_

XX

* * *

**I **_**am**_** a genius striker!**

_-Someoka Ryuugo (Ace Striker)_

XX

* * *

**Do not claim that you are the ace striker of your team.**

a. Someoka

b. Unless... you are of, course.

_-Anonymous_

XX

* * *

**Haruna is off- limits too.**

a. Fudou

b. Rules apply to all… sorry, Sakuma.

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**I'll take her away from right under your nose…. Oops goggles!**

a. Goggle-face!

_-Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**How about a friendly chat along the street this Sunday?**

a. Get ready to die Fudou.

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**Duel invitations, death threats are banned.**

_-Fuyuppe_

XX

* * *

**I didn't even **_**write **_**the freakkin message!**

a. What happened to _justice_ Goggles!

_**-**__REAL Fudou_

XX

* * *

**I'm not Goggles!Prepare to die…. Oh fine … to go to the hospital!**

_-Kidou Yuuto (Not A Goggle face)_

XX

* * *

**Yeah, right…. NAG!**

a. Ushishishi!

_-Fudou_

XX

* * *

**All the players are hereby requested not to impersonate their team mates.**

a. Kogure-kun!

_-Otonashi Haruna_

* * *

_**How was it? I know it was short….**_

_**Hope you guys liked it! Ja ne! **_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Craziness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven… so don't sue me!

* * *

**_'Huh? What's this?' A figure stopped in front of the notice board._**

**_Shaking his magnificent golden locks in disapproval with blazing eyes he said, 'I'll show them the difference between a God and a human... Gods believe whatever they say... these happy go lucky bakas... they never understand Honesty, Faith, Truth...I'll tell them what I believe with all my heart!'_**

* * *

**_-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-_**

**I am a God.**

_-Aphrodi Terumi_

XX

* * *

**As if we didn't know that already.**

a. Duh! (by Someoka Ryuugo)

b. Okay... (by Gouenji Shuuya)

c. We all love soccer ... don't we? (by Endou Mamoru)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Betting in the following pools are closed.**

a. Whether Haruya aka Burn aka Tulip will ask Suzuno aka Gazelle out.

b. Whether they'll get married.

c. The name and gender of their first child.

d. Special thanks to Kiyama Hiroto for betting half of his pocket money.

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**_-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-_**

**Betting on us is banned.**

a. I'm not "Tulip". (by Burn)

b. We're not done yet Gran! (by Gazelle)

_-Burn and Gazelle_

XX

* * *

**Betting in the following pools are OPEN!**

a. Who will Endou finally go out with (Natsumi, Aki or Fuyuppe?)?

b. Who does Gouenji _really_ love (Natsumi, Haruna, some mystery girl or Fubuki?)?

c. Those betting in pool two who are betting on Haruna are requested to do that inconspicuously due to the account of her brother.

d. P.S: If you really end up with Haruna... Gouenji you'll get it from me.

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**Thanks to:**

a. Tsunami, Gouenji, Ichinose, NAG (you do know some stuff, eh Nag?), Sakuma, Haruna, Hijikata, Kogure, Zaizen, Urabe, Toramaru ,Tachimukai (what would Endou say, Tachimukai?) , Midorikawa, Aphrodi, Mark Kruger, Edgar, Kiyama, Kabeyama ,Kurimatsu and Fubuki for betting in pool 1.

b. Same people except Haruna, NAG, Gouenji, Sakuma,and Fubuki for betting in pool 2.

c. Special thanks to Endou for betting in pool 2.

d. Keep the bets coming in folks!

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

* * *

**Betting is banned.**

a. Fudou

-_Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**LOST & FOUND**

**Found: A wig... in shape of a moose.. and a comb.**

Contact- Toramaru

**Found: An eye patch and goggles**

Contact- Fudou Akio. Pay 500 yen each to claim.

XX

* * *

**My hair are natural.**

_-Tobitaka Seiya_

XX

* * *

**Everybody is requested NOT to lend any money to Fudou as he has gone bankrupt due to the rule before the above notices.**

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

**We'd rather buy new ones.**

a. Fudou, find better ways to earn money.

_-Kidou and Sakuma_

XX

* * *

**Aw... man! Fudou has taken 1000 bucks from me!**

_-Tsunami Jousuke_

XX

* * *

**New Segment: Agony Uncle!**

The answer is simple Tsunami!

Whisk him off to the beach, grab your surfboard and Fudou as well ... then take some swigs of Red Bull and catch some waves with mohawk boy!

The rest will follow.

XX

* * *

**Thanks... Agony dude! Guess what, it worked!**

a. Even though I still don't understand why, hours later, he was still muttering about sharks, crazy surfers and waves.

_-Tsunami Jousuke_

XX

* * *

**Red bull is prohibited.**

a. Tsunami

_-Coach Kudou [issued in the interest of Fudou Akio]_

XX

* * *

**Hah! Coach's pet!**

a. On your face Fudou!

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**_-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-_**

**How dare you copy my hairstyle?**

a. Fidio! Answer me!

_-Someone from The Unicorn_

XX

* * *

**_-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-_**

**What?**

_-Fideo Ardena (Orpheus Captain)_

XX_  
_

_

* * *

_**How dare you two copy _my_ hairstyle?**

_-T__obitaka Seiya_

XX

**

* * *

****_-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-_**

******?**

_-Fideo Ardena and Someone form The Unicorn_

XX

* * *

**My hairstyle rox!**

a. It's better than Kazemaru's anyways.

b. At least I don't look like a _girl_!

_-Someoka Ryuugo_

XX

* * *

**At least I have got hair, baldy!**

_-Kazemaru Ichirouta_

XX

* * *

**For god's ... I mean heaven's sake (I do not mean God's sake, Aphrodi) I'm NOT A GIRL!**

a. It's high time that you all understood it!

_-Kazemaru Ichirouta_

XX

* * *

**_-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-_**

**Korea Rulz!**

**May glory be to the Gods!**

**Face the Northern Impact!**

_-Burn, Aphrodi and Gazelle_

XX

* * *

**You haven't returned my 579 yen yet Fudou.**

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

**Hell like I'll return it!**

**_-_**_REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**How about we talk about it peacefully in the dressing room, Fudou.**

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

**Orange Contact lenses, hair gel and white scarves are to be kept away from Fubuki.**

a. So that he doesn't scare the daylights out of his team mates and then beat them up while claiming that it was Atsuya's revival.

_-Fuyuppe __[issued in the interest of Fudou Akio]_

XX

* * *

**Dressing room brawls are banned.**

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**Your territory is in danger, Endou. See the rule before the above one.**

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

**My daughter is not a _territory_ and kindly refrain from referring her as such.**

a. Gouenji Shuuya, do you _want _to get kicked out of the team?

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**LOST & FOUND**

**Lost: Fudou's brain.. he really needs it.**

Contact- Fudou

XX

* * *

**Tickets for the New Year celebration is available from Fudou Akio**

**PROGRAMME:**

_Lioncott's special Hula-resembling dance performance _(BY Kazemaru Ichirouta)

_A new year concert _(BY Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Kiyama Hiroto, Tsunami Jousuke, Toramaru Utsunomiya and lead By Gouenji Shuuya)

_A new theme song performance _(BY Endou Mamoru)

_Cosplaying _(BY Team mangers and former girl team members)

_Game of 'I never'_

_Congo Line _(Lead BY NAG aka Kidou Yuuto)

_And lots more..._

For front row tickets... Hurry up!

Front row: 950yen/$10/6 pounds per head

Second row: 750 yen/$8/4 pounds per head

Third row:500 yen/$5/2 punds per head

Your ONLY chance to see Inazuma Japan getting humiliated!er... _Performing._

_All teams are invited!  
_

_-Fudou Akio  
_

* * *

**_Thanks to: ChocoLuvr101 (Thanks for your support!) , GoInazuma, MizuKi-chan-18 , LoveHealsEverything14 , Aquella , Y.G you noe who iam and Floric1434 for reviewing! Creative criticism is always welcome... all flames will go to the flame striker, not me._**

**_A BIG thank you to all the readers and those who faved and put this fic on alerts, but nothing beats a review you see._**

**_Leave a review please!_**

**_Happy NEW YEAR Minna-san!  
_**


	3. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven… so don't sue me!

**_This chapter at first leads to nowhere... but it marks the return of a certain green head and a very interesting announcement._**

* * *

_**'This is gonna be the scoop of my life!' A figure bounced excitedly as she put up a new notice. 'Everybody is SO gonna love it!'**_

* * *

_**COVERAGE of the NEW YEAR Performance**_

Exceptional performances by the members of Inazuma Japan on the New Year's Eve were a success as the people who had come to witness the GREAT performance by the National team had enjoyed themselves immensely.

_**Lioncott's special Hula-resembling dance performance (BY Kazemaru Ichirouta): **__Was by far one of the most enjoyed events as half of the crowd had started getting.. er way too carried away if Aphrodi's jersey whipping, Burn's wolf-whistles or hooting from the Argentina team were any indication. Ichi-chan looked absolutely adorable in Hula of Fan girls though... caused some problems as Ichi-chan was dragged away from the green room after the performance going all "SOS!SAVE ME!911!"_

_**A new year concert (BY Kabeyama Heigoro, Kurimatsu Teppei, Kiyama Hiroto, Tsunami Jousuke, Toramaru Utsunomiya and led By Gouenji Shuuya):**__ Um.. it was a nice effort by the Inazuma Japan choir though some people who shall remain nameless were singing in such a way that induced tears from the audience. Sadness in some cases (see, Inazuma Japan team) while mirthless laughter (see, foreign teams and Fudou Akio ) caused the aforementioned tears._

_**A new (actually altered) theme song performance (BY Endou Mamoru): **__The song did not go down well... especially with um... some Inazuma Japan and other teams' members... the captain's announcement of 'This will be my new background theme' also drew flak from some of the audience._

_**Cosplaying (BY Team mangers and former girl team members): **__This event got scrapped due to technical difficulties halfway though people thoroughly enjoyed the half they got to see._

_**Game of 'I never':**__ All the people who were present learnt a LOT about each other... which lead to our favourite mud wrestling and backstreet brawling_

_**Congo Line (Led BY Kidou Yuuto): **__This performance, too,was highly popular as the audience, too, joined in and everybody danced to 'Waka Waka' all night long._

_**Unlimited drinks: **__These turned out to be limited as a drunk god was found passed out claiming to have done away with half of the supply._

_**Bonfire:**__ Now this got extinguished with one nice wave of the ocean._

_Over all it was a night to remember... a very happy and a jovial time which strengthened our bonds._

_-Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

**Aphrodi... I thought you were Aphrodite!**

a. Too bad that you turned out to be Dionysus, the God of wine, instead.

_-Anonymous_

XX

* * *

**Who served liquor to UNDERAGE teenagers?**

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**Take a wild guess Coach.**

a. Fudou (DUH!)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Who the HELL wrote that theme song?**

a. Endou... we know it wasn't you. So, 'fess up.

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**What was that song all about?I kinda missed it.**

_-Anonymous_

XX

* * *

**It went like this:**

a.A little bit of Natsumi in my life...A little bit of Aki by my side...A little bit of Haruna's all I need...A little bit of Rika's what I see...A little bit of Fuyuppe in the sun...A little bit of Touko all night long...A little bit of You know Her here I am...A little bit of you makes me your man...

b. Cool no?

_-Kogure Yuuya_

XX

* * *

**Um... actually it was Kogure and Fudou who wrote the song...**

a. Sorry guys but I seriously don't want to get hit with flaming soccer balls/surfboards/god-knows-whatever-may-be-coming...

_-Endou Mamoru_

XX

* * *

**Tell the truth...Who raided my locker?**

_-Someoka Ryuugo_

XX

* * *

**Don't tell me you lost your pretty teddy!**

_-Fubuki Shirou_

* * *

**Wait... He has a TEDDY?**

_-Nagumo Haruya_

XX

* * *

**Yeah... its name is Ol' Lil' Pumpkin.**

a. Didn't you see him take a swig when Tobitaka declared 'I never had a teddy'.

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

**God, Someoka... You're such a sissy!**

a. What next... knitting?

_-Nagumo Haruya_

XX

* * *

**Meet me at the corridor Fubuki.**

_-Someoka Ryuugo_

XX

* * *

**Corridor brawls are banned.**

a. Someoka… it was you who had to go to the hospital.

_-Managers_

XX

* * *

**Calling Gouenji under the following names is BANNED**

a. Fubuki Atsuya while alleging that Gouenji had become way too er… serious with his onii-chan.

b. Kageno Jin (especially at midnight)

c. Mukata Triplets from Kidokawa Seishuu

d. People who 'have your sister'

_-Otonashi Haruna _[issued in the interest of the mental health of Gouenji Shuuya]

XX

* * *

**Looks like someone else's territory in danger.**

a. Fudou

b. Sakuma

c. Kidou

d. Run for your life Gouenji san!

e. Ushishishi

_-Kogure Yuuya_

XX

* * *

**Agony uncle! Some people are after my friend's life... what should I do?**

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

**Agony Uncle!**

I suggest... Mr. Friend start running!

P.S: Are you sure are you _just _friends?

XX

* * *

**Meet us at the beach, Gouenji.**

_-Fudou Akio, Kidou Yuuto and Sakuma Jirou _

XX

* * *

**MISSING!**

**Name: Gouenji Shuuya**

**Age: Under 16 (Plays in FFI's Inazuma Japan as the Ace Striker)**

**Identifying features: Dragon BallZ hair _(as described by Kidou)_, Good looks _(by Haruna)_, Blank/Glaring expression _(by Sakuma)_, Tendency to it peole with flaming soccer balls _(by Endou)_**

**Missing since: He read the above notice**

**If found, please contact: Coach Kudou, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio or Haruna Otonashi ASAP!**

XX

* * *

**I AM OFFICIALLY BACK! I'd become tired of living in Lioncott's hotels...**

**BEER Party at my Room! WooHoo!**

a. I met Gouenji-kun at the entrance... He's gone to Miami with his sister...

b. Here I am... and that's the sound ...of sunshine!

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Over-reacting is banned!**

a. A root beer and fruit beer party shouldn't have made you break down my front door, coach.

b. Kidou, just because you _thought_ that you were drunk was no reason to call Kazemaru 'Hatsune Miku' and Fudou 'Rihanna'.

c. Ditto Aphrodi who promptly shouted 'I love Percy Jackson!'.

d. Ditto Fudou who had begun singing, albeit horror inducingly, 'Only Girl in the world' (which I think gave relief to Kazemaru...)

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**As an after party celebration... Inazuma Japan has accepted a challenge from the world.**

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**Bring it on!**

a. This is for our soccer!(by Endou)

b. Yeah!

c. I have a Very bad feeling about this... (by Midorikawa)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**The cast list, rehearsal timings and dates of 'Fairy Tails:Remastered-The musical' will be put up shortly. Venue, ticket prices etc. will be announced soon. Other teams, too, can volunteer.**

_-Coach and Managers_

XX

**

* * *

**

**Heh?**

a. And the shocks just keep coming... (by Midorikawa)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

_

* * *

_

__

**Thanks to: Aquella, LoveHealsEverything14, MizuKi-chan-18, yuki, Floric1434 , SugoiShuuya, dreams are wishes for wonderful reviews. Again, thanks to all readers and those who faved and added this story to alerts.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW!  
**


	4. The calm before the Storm

Disclaimer:I do not own Inazuma Eleven… so don't sue me!

**_Again an aimless chapter... oh wait! Exactly _WHAT_ is there in this fic is there which has an aim anyway... There will be Agony uncle dose this though...and their will be some action laid out for next chapter..._**

**_USISHISHI..._**

* * *

**_A figure looked at the famed notice board in disbelief as a familiar genius startergist brandishing a bazooka ran past her, chasing a maniacally laughing boy, 'I'll get you.. Fudou!'. 'Um, excuse me...' she strated to say but then she felt a hand on her shoulder as a familiar voice said, ' You'll need a nuclear war head to survive here, sweetie.'_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Do not cross Coach Hitomiko.**

a. Especially DO NOT call her 'sweetie'

b. Midorikawa

c. Onee-san said that our team was already running out on substitues... that's why you got lucky and have all limbs intact.

_-Kiyama Hiroto_

XX

* * *

**Photos of Dark Emperors are NOT to be used as blackmail material.**

a. Fudou

b. Find better ways to earn money.

c. Kazemaru has been getting anonymous SMSes about his hourglass figure.

_-Kino Aki [issued in the interest of the sanity and sancitity of Kazemaru Ichirouta]_

XX

* * *

**Do not tamper with the theme song which is to be played when Inazuma Japan enters the field.**

a. 'Baby' by Justin Beiber does not qualify as inspirational music.

b. P.S: Endou's theme song is not 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears.

c. Midorikawa

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**Betting in pool 2 is closed.**

a. Gouenji has a girl in his life.

_-Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**Hey guys... I'm back!**

a. It is really nice in Miami... Nice people... nice weather.

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

**Spit it out... who's the lucky girl?**

a. Is she pretty?

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**She's just an old friend of mine...**

a. Yup, damn pretty.

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

**I thought what we had was special!**

_-Raimon Natsumi_

XX

* * *

**Gouenji has gone for yet another vacation.. this time to Okinawa.**

a. He says he has NO idea whatsoever you are talking about, Natsumi.

b. He says sorry to Haruna.

c. I'm ALWAYS available ladies.

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Confession time... WHO DID IT?**

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**Fuyukka DID NOT go in the shower room... she wasn't pushed in the shower room... she DIDN'T SEE anything.**

_-Kino Aki_

XX

* * *

**Um... Fuyuppe is to stay away from the shower room... even if she didn't go inside.**

a. Please (by Endou)

b. Yeah... she and Endou now can't look at each other without blushing. (by Hiroto)

c. Seriously... I have SOME ideals. (by Gouenji)

d. Gimme a break people, She didn't go in, right? Innocence of eyes intact. (by REAL Fudou)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Do not use the phrase 'Gimme a break' since some people might do the honours.**

a. Coach

b. Kidou

c. Doctors say Fudou's hand is fortunately not broken... it's just a minor sprain.

_-Managers_

XX

* * *

**If you've got it doesn't mean that you have to flaunt it.**

a. This refers to all the Harley Davidsons which are rode directly to the dressing room.

b. Fubuki

_-Coach Kidou_

XX

* * *

**Did you see IT in last match?**

_-Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

**What?**

a. Did Fudou finally discover his brain? (by Kidou)

b. Did Endou and Ichinose FINALLY came all out and throttled each other? (by Fudou)

c. Did Burn finally ask Ulvida out... (on whom he's been crushing on since eternity)? (by Suzuno)

_-Everybody _

XX

* * *

**Um no.**

a. Didn't you see that victory lap Toramaru-kun did... _shirtless_...

b. That tiger tattoo on his chest was really macho.

_-Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

**Keep you machoness to yourself.**

a. Toramaru

b. Aki had said that she had tried to make you cover your eyes Haruna.

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**Agony Uncle!:**

**I have a very bad news, Gazelle...**

**I just saw your recent medical report...**

XX

* * *

**What is it?**

a. What happened? Are his all astrological planets cool? (by Aprodi)

_-Fire Dragon and Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Agony Uncle: ****I'm sorry but you cannot become a mother.**

XX

* * *

**?**

a. Just you wait you Agony faggot! I swear on the northern trade winds that I'll get you! (by Gazelle)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**_Notice board Games: _Truth and Dare**

a. Yay!

_-Urabe Rika_

XX

* * *

**NO!**

a. For the love of all that's holy... (by Hiroto)

b. Now I say to all of you... RUN! (by Midorikawa)

c. APOCALYPSE! It's the end of the world! (by Aphrodi)

d. Anybody betting on how are we going to get flayed? (by Fudou)

e. Queen, save the knights! (by Edgar)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**FFI matches are suspended for a week due to the mental conditions of the teams.**

_-FFI Association_

XX

* * *

**INVITATION**

**To all the FFI teams for a friendly game in the Spanish sector in the newly built arena.**

**As our parting gift. **

_-Red Matador_

XX

* * *

**We accept.**

a. Something smells fishy. (by Midorikawa)

_-All the teams_

XX

* * *

**_A shout to: Floric1434 , Aquella ,MizuKi-chan-18 ,GoInazuma ,Saiyukigallie ,d-s-unit ,agent034inazumalover and LoveHealsEverything14 for reviewing. You guys SO rock! Dis you see... I finally named the chapters... the first one is my favourite.  
_**

_**Not my best chapter but I'm still feeling fired up as I foresee what is going to happen...****Ushishishi (sorry Kogure)  
**_

**_Review please!_**


	5. Craziness V2

Disclaimer:I do not own Inazuma Eleven… so don't sue me!

**_WARNING: This chapter is filler... especially designed for the entry of... a certain someone who is not an OC... This chapter will gain momentum... slowly._**

**_This to all the people who have found their fave Fanfiction IE archive empty..._**

**_It is BECAUSE... All of these fics have been transferred to the GAMES section of Inazuma Eleven. Kindly change the properties of your stories in 'My Stories' and change the category to "Anime/Manga-Inazuma Eleven". Please tell this to authors of your fave stories to do the same too._**

* * *

_****_

_**A huddle of people wearing white clothes were looking at the notice board which conmpletely looked out of place in the plain white walls and tiled floor. 'It came here too, huh?' said one of them, impressed.**_

* * *

**COVERAGE of what happened Yesterday**

_Yesterday, as the Spanish team Red Matador's reality show 'The Truth ' went on air amidst high ratings, many hitherto unknown facts about FFI teams came forward. The show, which registered record ratings, was aired in Liocott International Network in the prime slot. The show, full on in glamour quotient, saw elite players from around the world reveal unknown facts about themselves and their there are speculations tha__t apparently the Red Matador, in the pertext of plaing musical chairs with other teams, had locked up the teams in a steel room and had threatened them to throw them to the bulls if they did not comply. It rained FFI players all over Liocott as many er.. things happened and in the end almost everybody ended in the place where you are reading this a.k.a Liocott Hospital._

___-Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

**Man, wasn't yesterday fun?**

a. We all came to know each other...

b. And c'mon... let's forgive and forget!

_-Red Matador_

XX

* * *

**Yeah, right. As if.**

a. We all came to know each other,my foot! (by Fudou)

b. I'll get even, Red Matador. I swear it on whatever happened to my butt! (by Midorikawa)

c. I'll forgive you as easily as one can forgive when a pack of angry bulls get your backside. (by Kazemaru)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Bulls, red or otherwise are banned.**

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**Do NOT break the fourth wall.**

a. Three in Red Matador's lodge are already broken.

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**Hey, NAG...**

a. Is it really true that Justin Beiber is Kageyama Reiji in disguise as you said?

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**Well, I can't say... **

a. Though it is confirmed that Justin Beiber is atleast his one of his minions... Kageyama is planning to use him to gather mass support.

b. I'm not "NAG"!

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**Moment of the Day:** When Tobitaka Seiya had refused to give away the secret of his indestructible hairstyle, he was tossed to the bulls. But he bravely stood up and went, 'Withdraw! My two horned brothers!' and the bulls backed off.

**Epic Failure: **When Endou tried to emulate Tobitaka's feat.

**Random Entry of the Day:** This goes to Gouenji Shuuya who barged in wearing "Burnin' Bali Boyz" orange shirt, bermuda shorts and flip flops. When everybody looked all expectantly at him, he did what he does the best. He left for another vacation. (though he was dragged back the Spanish team later on)

**THE entry of the Day:**With the roar of the engine came what was the greatest return, after the aforementioned striker's entry. Defying all the laws of the universe, to everyone's greatest surprise a boy with spiky pink hair and blue eyes rode in on a black Harley Davidson...

XX

* * *

**YEAH! I'm BACK!**

a. On your face! Onii-chan!

_-Fubuki Atsuya_

XX

* * *

**No! NO! NO! You're just a figment of my imagination!**

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

**Um... Fubuki, that "figment of imagination" came and kicked everyone's asses and got fresh with Otonashi and even threatened to take Kazemaru as his hostage and marry him (because he had thought that he was a "she".).**

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

**I'm NOT A GIRL!**

Atsuya get this thing straight in your head.

_-Kazemaru Ichirouta_

XX

* * *

**Yeah, you're NAG V2.**

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**Someoka has gone into depression!**

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Who wouldn't if they were humiliated in the international television.**

a. Fubuki went quite overboard... though that Someoka's "pretty in pink tutu" photo was priceless. Who knew that the reason of his new found agility was ballet classes.

_-Kiyama Hiroto_

XX

* * *

_**-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-**_

**You forget the part when Someoka confessed that he had once thought that Dora the explorer was hot!**

a. It was SO funny... especially after Kogure went "Dora and Someoka... under a tree... KISSING..."

b. HAHAHA!

_-Nagumo Haruya_

XX

* * *

**So what, Tulip?**

a. _YOU_ thought that Gazelle looked so hot in a bikini that he became the cause of all the global warming!

b. P.S: Hiroto, you backed him up by saying that Gazelle's figure got even you drooling.

_-Someoka Ryuugo_

XX

* * *

**That wasn't half as shocking as what we came to know about...ahem..**

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**Oh, yeah. Edgar.**

a. Who knew that all his hair were fake... which hid a mohawk so great

b. Hey, it rhymed!

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

**

* * *

**

**Still this was nothing compared to ... you know, Domon confessing that he once set Ichinose's underwear in fire.**

a. Dylan's video of Ichinose running like a headless chicken was awesome... Even though Ichinose did not look amused when he found that that video had 1 million hits in YouTube.

_-Endou Mamoru_

XX

* * *

**"Barbie:Gureilla wars" game is BANNED.**

a. Toramaru.

b. Does your mother know that you wanted to become a terrifying hitman wearing hot pink after playing it?

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**The following songs are banned.**

Baby-Justin Bieber _because the singer is allegedly involved with Kageyama Reiji_

The Boy with the tiger tattoo- Otonashi Haruna _No comments_

We didn't start the fire- Billy Joel _because everybody knows who did start the fire in the Red Matador's corridor_

We speak no Americano-Yolanda be cool _nobody was amused when it was played as background music while all the teams were being chased by the bulls_

XX

* * *

_**BIG THANKS to:KisaraLovesKidou** **, HikariKudo24, MizuKi-chan-18, LoveHealsEverything14, Saiyukigallie, Floric1434, Aquella, Airi, Daniel, nanabe, Icee Suicune and Sweet-Cool-Twins And those who faved and added this fic to alerts! (As always, You all made my day!:D)**_

_**I finally crossed the ten reviews bar! *does the happy dance***_

_**Phew! Writing this chappie was a tiresome process cause I had to rewrite it two times with MAJOR edits... Hope it's decent.**_

_**REVIEW please!**_


	6. The Happenings

********

**__******

Disclaimer:I do not own Inazuma Eleven… so don't sue me!

* * *

**__****Bye bye sunshine! Final exams are here! *Boo hoo***

**__**** Anyways, Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**__****WARNING: A Kazemaru centric chap.  
**

* * *

_**As the sudden burst of light blinded them for a split second, they blinked.'This.. is.. HOLY COW!' 'No my human... holy moose.' said their "surprise giver" as the "surprise" smirked.**_

**********__****

* * *

****************Aphrodi and his "blessed surprises" are banned.**

a. Handing Red Matador to a 'blessed Tobitaka' was awesome, dude. (by REAL Fudou)

b. Loved the way Toby did "MOOSE BREAK!" (by Kazemaru Ichirouta)

c. Wonder what was more impressive: Tobitaka san's halo or his six pair of wings or extra 'projections' in his hair? (by Toramaru)

_-Inazuma Japan_

**********__******

**

* * *

**

****

**LOST & FOUND**

**Found: A pair of pink "Dora the Explorer" trunks**

Contact- Aphrodi Terumi (who-doesn't-like-pink-you-know-what-trunks-hanging-on-his front-made-for-gods-awesome-blossom-door..), Korea corridor. (Someoka... contact me ASAP)

********

**Found:** A set of letters from the L'Oreal offering modeling contact to a certain Kazemaru Ichirouta for their upcoming 'blue hair dye'.

Contact-Theres Tolue (How the hell did you get the contract? My hair are SO much better. Guess its always the girls who get their jobs.)

******

* * *

**

**Don't teach Hissatsu techniques to those who'll misuse them.**

a. Tachimukai, Atsuya will NEVER be a goalkeeper.

b. Atsuya + Mugen The Hand= More harassment to Kazemaru.

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

******

* * *

**

**We have a surprise for all.**

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio and Kogure Yuuya_

XX

******

* * *

**

**Uh oh.**

a. The Disaster Trio strikes back! (by Endou Mamoru)

b. Something is telling me that something bad is gonna happen. (by Kazemaru Ichirouta)

c. Is it about Someoka-kun, by any chance? (by Fubuki Shirou)

_-Inazuma Japan_

* * *

**MKF Publications (TM)proudly presents their FIRST publication...**

**Never-seen-before-but-soon-to-a-best-seller...**

**The prowess of the pen of Kazemaru Ichirouta! His hidden talent!  
**

**The KAZEMARU Diaries! Vol. I  
**

-_Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**An Excerpt:**

_"...As always the day was lousy. Ringmaster Kudou gave us all a twenty mile jog. Doesn't he KNOW that we are patients admitted in a HOSPITAL? And worse..._

_Suicide Attempt no. 94: FAIL_

_I'd thought I'd go to some dumb Blondie's room and borrow some peroxide. It was so simple. Since the Fubukis have natural silver blond hair (I had to ask Atsuya... turns out the guy is actually sane after he has settled down, but one always has to take care of his bum when he's around) and I can't just go in the American floor for Mark's (I so don't want by backside in more trouble after that bull fiasco... the ungrateful bulls didn't even kill) so I went into Gouenji's room. I reached his bathroom easily, since he had gone to book some tickets or something. But then it hit me._

_He is a natural (platinum and dumb) blond too! Holy Aphrodi! Crap. Then, I decided to sneak off to Italy's area to see whether Kabeyama may be of help with some peroxide. I found him in the Brazil's area instead doing Samba in the Streets. Turns out he wears a wig. (Wig doesn't work as it only leads to nasty hair balls, see Suicide Attempt no. 45 with Tobitaka's hair)_

_There is a saying which goes like this: Failure is bitter. (Looks like Green alien head has rubbed off on me)_

_As now I sit in in front of Liocott's setting sun from Liocott Hospital's deluxe private ward in the Inazuma Japan's corridor, I see a certain person who looks like superhero meets mad genius going in... Sakuma's room. What's up with those two? I swear if I hadn't seen Haruna and Sakuma going at it at the fire exit, I'm sure they might have had something between them._

_I can see... Aki and Ichinose under a tree... Fubuki... Shirou with FUYUPPE(!) [Fubuki was always wierd...] on the other side of that tree... Endou with.. Natsumi under my window...Man, he's way too fast. And um... and BURN AND GAZEL! GOING ALL OUT! ARGH... MY EYES! (It's even worse when I saw Tsunami) ...In Aphrodi's room... Goddess of Love's side effects I guess..._

_... Is it have a make out session in front of Kazemaru Ichirouta day or what?"_

**How was it, people? It IS authentic. It has everything a best seller should have... Teenage angst, raging hormones, pathos, suicide.  
**

-_Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Contact either Fudou Akio or Kogure Yuuya or Midorikawa Ryuuji for purchases.**

a. Till then, Ushishishi...

_-Kogure Yuuya_

XX

* * *

**WHOA!**

a. Get your eyesight checked, Kazemaru. Did you seriously see Kabeyama samba? Who knows, he might be after taking over Samba dancers?

And, Sakuma. You are so dead. (by Kidou Yuuto)

b. Good thing you moved over, Natsumi. And since when I am a _DUMB_ blond, Kazemaru? (by Gouenji Shuuya)

c. Seriously.. Get you eyes checked! They'll work better if you get those girly hair out of your eyes. (by Nagumo Haruya)

d. Me and.. TULIP? Are you crazy? (by Suzuno Fuusuke)

e. Go Kazemaru! Show the world the real side of my brother! If anyone sees him in his black kohl, leather jacket and piercings.. he won't look so Snow White! (by Fubuki Atsuya)

f. What about my daughter, Kazemaru? Just you wait Fubuki Shirou. (by Coach Kudou)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**Um. We bought it.**

a. No offence, but I had no idea that the reason you weren't able to die was because you were to bankrupt to buy a toffee let alone rat poison. (by Toramaru)

b. C'mon Kazemaru! You should have asked ME! I'm your best friend. I'll give you the rat poison!( by Endou)

c. Wait ... you saw APHRODI in his tighty whities? And you thought he looked _sexy_? (by Chae Chan Soo)

d. What's with 'I' have such hair that could make the Gods bow' eh? (by Aphrodi)

_-Everybody_

XX_  
_

* * *

**All players have to make short commercials/take part in functions etc. in order for revenue collection to make up for the loss of FFI matches.**

-_FFI Association_

XX

* * *

**Father is not in a good mood.**

a. His 'Fairy Tails: Remastered' plan had to be scrapped.

b. He always wanted to see Sakuma-kun do a Jack Sparrow.

_-Fuyukka Ono_

XX

* * *

**Me and JACK SPARROW?**

a. Um.. That's an honour coach.

_-Sakuma Jirou_

XX

* * *

********************

C'mon people, a little "Spin the Bottle" won't kill you... You all need some entertainment right? Or how about "Seven minutes in Heaven" people?

_-Urabe Rika_

XX

* * *

**Not a chance in hell.**

a. Are you bonkers?(by Kazemaru Ichirouta)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**Hah! So says the person who has attempted suicide 100 times and has not succeeded even once. And _I'm _bonkers?**

_-Urabe Rika_

XX

* * *

**Kazemaru's Suicide Attempt no. 101_: FAIL_**

a. Someone caught him when he jumped out of the terrace.

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Not really.**

a. Congratulations, Kazemaru-kun for a successful suicide as you dropped staight into Atsuya's arms.

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

**All the teams are REQUESTED to attend FREE of cost therapy sessions.**

_-Dr. W. Acko  
_

XX

* * *

**Cross Dressing is BANNED.**

a. We don't kind of appreciate you in Sailor Moon's outfit, Coach. (by Kidou Yuuto)

b. I think we know who else needs therapy .(by Endou Mamoru)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

_**Thanks to:**_ _**ChocoLuvr101, genxrellik, Floric1434, FAKE BOMBER, KisaraV, LoveHealsEverything14, Icee Suicune, Sweet-Cool-Twins, MizuKi-chan-18, Aquella, Saiyukigallie, nanabe, KiyoMeow1305 and GoInazuma**__. _

**_That's it... And Kazemaru's fans, don't worry! His life will be back on track soon!I'll be back after... the second week of March or so.. FINALS!  
_**

**_REVIEW please! _**


	7. Bottoms up! Let's PARTY!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inazuma Eleven… so don't sue me!

* * *

**_WARNING: This__ chapter was created thanks to all the randomness which bottled in my mind during the Finals..._**

**_Plus, I'd better go and wear some armour..._**

**_

* * *

'Camera rolling... one.. two.. three...and ACTION!'  
_**

* * *

**Those FFI scums!**

a. Of all the things... they turn me into a leech!

_-Fubuki Atsuya_

XX

* * *

**Looks like somebody is not happy to play Edward Cullen.**

a. It's for the Liocott Blood Bank, right?

_-Someoka Ryuugo_

XX

* * *

**Still, as if it wasn't bad enough that I to sink my plastic "fangs" in a pseudo-Snow White's neck aka my uh...Shirou "Onii chan"...**

a. They are making me wear BODY GLITTER dammit!

b. Seriously, I look as if I'd just taken a bath in Caryola glitter or something.

c. Screw Twilight. Screw FFI.

_-Fubuki Atsuya_

XX

* * *

**Don't say "Screw Twilight".**

a. The Twihards might get you.

b. If not, then Someoka will.

_-Coach Kudou_

XX_

* * *

_**Ah, Twilight...**

a. _My_ girlfriend doesn't like Twilight coz she says that Edward Cullen is a freakkin Mary Sue. (by Gouenji )

b. Yeah... Fuyaka-san finds all that blood and hunting revolting as she believes it is bad for endangered animals or something. (by Fubuki Shirou)

XX

* * *

**Kogure... I just heard Someoka and Kazemaru laughing about your love story with Peter Pan!**

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX_  
_

_

* * *

_**Who are you all calling so short that he looks like he's wearing a gown even in Tinkerbell minis, huh?**

_-Kogure Yuuya_

XX

* * *

**_-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-_**

**Fire Dragon is eliminated for god's sake!**

a. Why is that Garshield guy is after my image...

_-Suzuno Fuusuke_

XX

* * *

**_-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-_**

**Gazelle seriously cracks me up!**

a. I mean... , look at the script:-

(Background: the footage from Titanic of everybody including Leonardo di Caprio drowning)

THE RANDOM ICEBERG FLOATING IN WATER WITHOUT SLEEVES: (pointing stupidly at the projector) Useless humans... if they had Dulex Garshield Life Jackets... James Cameroon would have to waste so much water. Dulex Garshield Life Jacket... 50$ only!

b. How more stupid can you get?

_-Nagumo Haruya_

XX_

* * *

_

_**-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-**_

**Look at this:**

_"...In a bid to endorse an FFI product, Orpheus captain, Fideo Aldena, flew all the way to Milan and created shockwaves in the fashion world by making a fashion statement by wearing 'Garshield Diapers' as he walked on the ramp for Yves Saint Laurent. Other prominent fashion houses are planning on designing a new range on fashionable contemporary diapers in the upcoming fashion weeks..."_

a.I mean, if Fideo had to become a superhero... he should have worn his underwear... not _diapers_ over his pants.

b. It's not at bad as Roniejo and Edgar... I've heard they are going for a calender photoshoot for the thingy.

_-Ichinose Kazuya_

XX_

* * *

_**Did you see the Cappucino Counter?**

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**_-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-_**

**Um, it's the Catenaccio Counter.**

_-Fideo Aldena_

XX

* * *

**I meant the new coffee counter, diaper wearing pasta eating Italian boy**.

**_-_**_Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Don't call Fideo a "Diaper wearing pasta eating Italian boy".**

a. Unless you want his fans to turn your ward into a pasta land.

b. Midorikawa... you can stop singing 'I'm a pasta boy... in a pasta world'. Please.

_-Kino Aki_

XX_  
_

* * *

**While wearing a loincloth... Tie it.**

a. Toramaru.. it pretty much went Gone With The Wind in yesterday's shoot

b. P.S: What are you gonna do about that tiger tattoo?

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

**My sister's EYES! Her Eyes, you idiot striker!**

a. Can't Tarzan Toramaru wear something bigger than that 5cm piece of "garment"?

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**Dear Agony Uncle,**

**It's me... I guess you know me. Kazemaru Ichirouta?**

**Anyway, can you tell me whether I'm normal? I mean, people are like, I should go for therapy or something. Come on, I'm completely normal apart for the fact that people say that I look like a girl and go on calling me NAG V2 ...and I have a wannabe-god as the opposite window neighbour who has a tendency to keep blinds of his window open while changing (and even waving at me sometimes)... and I am a part of the complete basket-case team...I have millions of fans after me and... not to mention I had my diary leaked which has ended up being an international no.1 best seller... I'm SO normal.**

_-Kazemaru Ichirouta_

XX

* * *

**Agony Uncle!:**

**Yes Kazemaru, you sure are!**

a. P.S: I had no idea that the reason you ended up in Dark Emperors was because you were looking for dance classes and thought that Kenzaki was Michael Jackson.

b. P.P.S: No therapy for you. Go for rehab.

XX

* * *

**Hey guys! MKF Publications invite all FFI teams for a celebratory party of the success of the International no. 1 bestseller... The Kazemaru Diaries Vol. 1 at the Inazuma Cruise!**

a. No bulls or any wild animals, please! (by Fudou)

b. Ditto explosives, WMDs... Kidou... Fubuki Atsuya... (by Midorikawa)

c. Unlimited Drinks, Wine Fountain, Flame breathing performers... ushishishi.. (by Kogure)

d. Best part... NO COACHES ALLOWED.

XX

_

* * *

_**Okay. A tipsy God, a drunk Angel, a passed out devil and a sober Someoka who remembers EVERYTHING what had happened in his room are not to be within ten metre radius of each other.**

a. Please.

_-Managers_

XX

* * *

_**-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-**_

**DO NOT go inside Someoka's room.**

a. Unless you want Dora the Explorer give you nosebleeds.

b. Aphrodi has been shifted to the ICU because he became anaemic or something.

_-Sein [Issued in the public interest]_

XX_  
_

* * *

**SERIOUSLY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?**

a. Not to mention all that sexy dancing with KAGEYAMA ! You SEXY danced.. with... argh!

b. I told you not to go for the fifth bottle.

c. My eyes are still screaming in terror.

_-A disgusted Sakuma Jirou_

XX

* * *

**Don't even try to say that you were innocent, Sakuma. You handed me the fourth one.**

a. What were you doing with my sister when I was um...

b. Some people say that you were up to something heinous.

_-A suspicious Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**You were saying something about Haruna's eyes, Kidou?**

a. Whatever had to happen to them had happened yesterday with that sexy dancing thingy.

_-__ Utsunomiya __Toramaru_

XX

* * *

_**-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-**_

**Kazuya. Are you all right?**

a. I swear... I mean.. I think we have seen enough 'Elvis and his pelvis' to last a lifetime yesterday night.

b. I can't get the image of you in bell-bottoms..slinky shirt and gelled up hair with side burns.

_-Mark Kruger_

* * *

_**-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-**_

**FOLLOW THE RULES!**

a. I can't get the image of Mr. K and that Little Gigant's old man belly dancing at 'Hips don't Lie.'

b. Our eyes, Mr. K...

c. P.S: Endou Daisuke, I'm sure I heard Endou say something about whatever he saw had mutated his genes or something.

_-Fideo Ardena_

XX

* * *

**OMG!**

a. Endou is in Depression!

b. He hasn't even said 'Let's play Soccer'... even ONCE!

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX_

* * *

_**Living people are not to be put at stake in Poker.**

a. I don't care if this had happened in the _Mahabharata_...

b. Kazemaru is not yours for you to bet, Atsuya even though you may go on claiming otherwise.

_-Endou Mamoru_

XX_  
_

* * *

**Kogure's hot chilli pepper** **is BANNED**_._

a. Nobody knew that all the party-goers would end up being the fire breathing performer_s._

_-Managers_

XX

**

* * *

New Segment: Love Bites!**

**Hola people! My SEGMENT! **

**I've received news that Inazuma Japan has a new off-field Player!**

**That's right, Kogure Yuuya, the dimutive guy-who-loves-hot-pepper was seen getting close to not one but FOUR girls. He was spotted getting all lovey-dovey with a certain Gouenji Yuuka and later was seen slow dancing with Fuyuka Ono. Not to mention getting personal with Kino Aki and Otonashi Haruna repectively.**

**Dear Tinky, start running.**

_-Urabe Rika_

XX

* * *

**Now you've done it! **

a. Just you wait Kogure. (by Kidou Yuuto)

b. I'm going to ring you, Tinky! (by Ichinose Kazuya)

c. Kogure. (by Gouenji Shuuya)

d. My Haruna! (by Sakuma )

e. KOGURE! (by Fubuki Shirou)

f. Meet us at the Cappucino Counter for some coffee, will ya? (by Fudou)

XX

* * *

**Don't fight people in the Cappucino Counter.**

a. Don't Bakenetsu Screw them.

b. Don't Inazuma Break their bones either.

c. Ditto freezing, attacking them with live and plastic penguins or hitting them with pegasi either.

_-Managers_

XX_

* * *

_

**Butt jokes are officially banned.**

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**The Tobitaka Tragedy!**

_Yesterday, after the glamorous party, a tragedy befell on Tobitaka Seiya of Inazuma Japan.__ Acoording to sources, the defender was made to consume more alcohol than his system could register and was tied in a sack and thrown out from the Inazuma Cruise._ _Apparently only his hair were sticking out and as he got washed to the Liocott shores, a surfer thought he was an animal or something. And so the sack was taken straight to the Liocott Veterinary Hospital. The vet didn't open the sack and administered 10 shots in the area on which nobody can crack jokes.  
_

_-Otonashi Haruna_

XX_  
_

* * *

_**HUGE Thanks to:**_ _**ChocoLuvr101, Floric1434, **_**_X DancingInTheRain X_**_**, Icee Suicune, **__**nanabe, KiyoMeow1305 and GoInazuma**__ , _**_Airi_ , _Daniel (Thanks for the "love bites" idea, I first thought I might not be able to fit it but in the end... :)),DragonSoulSC and_ _MizuKi-chan-18 for reviewing. Thanks to all those who added this fic to faves and alerts (as always :)) and all the readers for bearing with me.  
_**

**_Forgive me! Twihards! (this why I needed body armour)... I always thought Atsuya could be a vamp becoz he had golden eyes... spiky hair... plus I thought I could see some fangs too..._**

**_ And I DON'T own that caryola glitter reference (from "Size Differences" by xchemx). Read it if you hate Twilight/Edward Cullen/ don't mind a good laugh out of anyone. _**

**_P.S: Vote for IE (it is near the ROCK bottom of the list) in _**.com/top-anime-list **_for which you'll have to become a member of Squido to do so... but really, I don't think Inazuma Eleven is THAT unpopular_**.

**_Next chapter will be better. Review please :)  
_**


	8. What's wrong with this world?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

_**Finals are OVER!**_

_**Oh, and the link I gave in last chapter...google 'List of most popular anime'. There will be 'Top anime list' of squido.. that's the one. Vote for IE people! And sign up first!**_

* * *

_**Some people had gathered in front of the notice board. 'Who IS he... He knows us in and out...' 'He's dangerous... If he started supplying all that to the gossip columns...' 'There's no other way...' 'I think we should try and er... interact with him so that we might get to know something about him.' 'Interaction huh?,' said one of them, 'leave it to me.'.**_

* * *

**Hey Agony Uncle!**

**Wassup? Wanna talk about something?**

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Agony Uncle:**

**Sure. Why not.**

XX

* * *

**How about we discuss how linear particle accelerator** **LINAC 2** **generates 50-MeV protons to feed the Proton Synchrotron Booster** **(PSB) in the Large Hadron Collider?**

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Agony Uncle:**

**Hanging out with Kidou lately, huh? That's a very interesting topic.**

**But how about I give you a little riddle?**

XX

* * *

**I'm the champion in riddles and trivia. Bring it ON.**

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Agony Uncle:**

**Okay... a horse, a cow and a deer. All eat grass. But why does deer excrete pallet, cow flat potty and horse clumps?**

XX

* * *

**Um, I don't know an answer to such a silly question.**

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Agony Uncle:**

**Then, do you feel qualified enough to talk about how linear particle accelerator LINAC 2 generates 50-MeV protons to feed the Proton Synchrotron Booster (PSB) in the Large Hadron Collider thingy?**

XX

* * *

**Eat that, Midori!**

a. Ushishishi!

b. Agony Uncle... you are so COOL!

_-Kogure Yuuya_

XX

* * *

**Agony Uncle:**

**All I can say is apply whatever you read in your daily lives... especially SMS jokes like that one about a maniac soccer player and infinite girls after him. _(A/N: That's right... this Agony thing I used is a SMS joke I don't own!) _**

XX

* * *

**I'm NOT "MIDORI"!**

a. It's a GIRL'S name for crying out loud!

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**That Kageyama!**

a. I'm so shocked!

b. He _faked_ his death dammit! He's holidaying in Tahiti with Miley Cyrus!

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**What?**

a. Bummer! (by Sakuma)

b. The buffoon! I suggested him Hawaii! (by Gouenji)

c. I loved how Avril Lavigne sang his requiem, though. 'Down with wigs... bleach hair so people can die in peace..' That was cool. I think she has read 'The Kazemaru Diaries:Vol I' too! (by Fubuki Shirou).

d. They wasted one whole hour on his freaking obituary... they could've shown something better! (by Someoka)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Shown something better like what, Someoka?**

a. Your girlfriend Dora's show?

_-Fubuki Atsuya_

XX

* * *

**Don't bully him, Atsuya.**

a. I'm sure he must've meant the late night Teletubbies reruns.

b. Or was it the Rated R Barney, Someoka-kun?

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

**Who spray painted 'Fubukis suck' and 'Teletubbies PWN' and not to mention 'Barney for the President' on my ward's door?**

a. It SO doesn't go with my ward décor.

_-Utsunomiya Toramaru_

XX

* * *

**Now that's weird.**

a. Shouldn't Dora gel well with Barbie?

b. I'm sure Someoka kun must've done it for the best! Ne, Someoka kun?

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

**Making a pass at Haruna is PROHIBITED!**

a. Toramaru.

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**I wasn't whistling!**

a. I was practicing Emperor Penguin Tiger!

b. Honest!

_-Utsunomiya Toramaru_

XX

* * *

**Wanted: A beta tester for a new MKF product.**

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**There are no real superheroes.**

a. Just because you thought a fly bit you doesn't mean that you've turned into Velcro Man.

b. Kidou.

c. PS: We already have enough suiciding members without you taking to the rooftops.

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**A scandalous pic of Fudou and Kidou... ACTUALLY getting along with each other!**

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**?**

a. Somebody. Please shoot me. (by Sakuma)

b. No fair Onii-chan! You keep me away from while you're getting all lovey dovey with him! (by a fuming Haruna)

c. What's wrong with this world? (by Fideo)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**Love Bites! **

**Come on Kidou! Come out in public about you and Fudou!**

**KYAAAA!**

**I love YAOI!**

_-Urabe Rika_

XX

* * *

**Yes. I'm doing exactly that. Coming out in public.**

a. First ...I'm not going out with Fudou. Whatever, Urabe.

b. I'm not Velcro man. Just because I wear a cape doesn't mean that I idolize superheroes. So stop cracking jokes about underwear over pants thing, Midorikawa.

c. And most importantly, that's _Demonio Strada,_ people.

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**Results of Kidou look alike contests are OUT!**

**Ist Postion: Demonio Strada**

**IInd Position: Rococo Urupa**

**IIIrd Position: Fideo Aldena**

**Consolation Prizes: Endou Mamoru and Kidou Yuuto**

**Collect your prize money from:**

**Kiyama Hiroto**

**The ward between Dora the Explorer room and Chef No.1 Barbie room **

**Japan Floor, Liocott Hospital**

**c/o MKF Inc.**

**P.S: Thanks Midorikawa.**

_-Kiyama Hiroto_

XX

* * *

**'Care of MKF Inc'?**

a. HIROTO!

b. Just you wait, Hiroto... Just you wait.

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Ushishishi!**

a. Sorry Kogure. Couldn't resist.

b. News Flash. I don't _have _a diary. So there.

_-Kiyama Hiroto_

XX

* * *

**There is no such thing called "Inazuma Strikers: Mission Impossible"**

a. Gouenji.

b. Fubukis.

c. Toramaru.

d. Especially if the 'mission' was to shave Kazemaru's hair.

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**Oh, Come on!**

a. We were trying to 'help' a fellow striker. Really. (by Fubuki Shirou)

b. Hell yeah. I'm mean, it's not _our_ fault that Someoka ended up looking like Urabe-Rika-gone-wrong when we transplanted Ichirouta's hair. (by Fubuki Atsuya)

c. Even though Gouenji-san managed to convince him that he looked like Brad Pitt or something. (by Toramaru)

d. If Brad Pitt had a Texas accent when he spoke in English and had a stinking attitude which anybody could be smelt from ten kilometers radius, that is. (by Gouenji)

_-Inazuma Strikers_

XX

* * *

**Love Bites and BREAKING NEWS**

a. Oh god! BIG news peeps! Somebody is COMMITTED! (by Midorikawa)

b. The elusive Otonashi Haruna has bestowed her heart on somebody! (by Urabe Rika)

XX

* * *

**WHAT?**

a. Who? (by Aki)

b. Who? (by Endou)

c. WHO? (by Kidou)

d. Maybe me? (by Sakuma)

e. Move over pirate! It has to be... ME! (by REAL Fudou)

f. I respect your decision... whatever it may be, Haruna. (by Toramaru)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**He's just so perfect... suave... handsome... witty... humorous... sweet...**

**I love him! He makes Gouenji-senpai, Kiyama-senpai, Toramaru-kun... everybody look like... Quasimodo or something.**

_-Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

**Who.**

a. Who X 10n ?(by Kidou)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**Kabeyama-kun, of course!**

**Sorry to: Onii-chan, Sakuma-kun (I'm sorry but I really can't bear to listen to "101 top Captain Hook Billboard songs"), Fudou-kun (nor I can bear "How to earn money: Fast and Easy") , Toramaru-kun (Ditto "1000 Pan Asian Recipes") , Gouenji-senpai (You know I never really liked "100 place to visit before I die"), Fubuki-san (I really can't help that girls get attracted to you faster than Rika can run for a 70% off sale) and... Captain (;-)).**

**Hope you all understand.**

**P.S: Kabeyama-kun actually works out now... at the rate he's going, I think he might even get the ace's seat. I'm so happy!**

_-Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

**HEH? **

a. What's seriously wrong with this world? (by Endou)

b. What? (by Toramaru)

c. Over my dead body ! (by Kidou)

d. Argh! (by REAL Fudou)

e. NOOOO! (by Sakuma)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**K-A-B-E-Y-A-M-A?**

a. SUAVE? That too, _my_ ace's seat? (by Gouenji)

b. _HANDSOME_? (by Hiroto)

c. Wi...tty. (by Tsunami)

d. _Humorous_... (by Megane)

e. Sweet? (by Fubuki Shirou)

f. Hey, Ichirouta! You've got some company in therapy! (by Fubuki Atsuya)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Um, Fudou-san! It's all thanks to your MKF Sauna slimming belt which I beta tested!**

a. I've got six pack abs now!

b. Thanks to you, I've got the chance to endorse Calvin Klein underwear... I might consider a career in modeling.

c. You RULE!

_-Kabeyama Heigorou_

XX

* * *

…**...**

a. ARGH!

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**FUDOU! How could you!**

_-Sakuma Jirou, Utsunomiya Toramaru and Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**Talk about digging his own grave.**

a. Belated congratulations, big guy... You got THE big fish.

b. RIP Fudou.

c. I saw the new Calvin Klein billboards Kabeyama... I gues you must be real proud of the fact that pictures of you in your um... have been plastered from Titanic Stadium to the Licott Airport.

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Betting pool is opened for: Who will die first? Kazemaru (suicide suicide everywhere, not a way to live) or Fudou (coz people are SO gonna kill him) or Sakuma ('torn heart broken angsty brooding lover' ) or Kidou (due to heart attack caused by having an underwear model, for Calvin Klein no less, for a brother in law) ?**

a. Bet now.

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

* * *

_**I had to rework the whole 'plot'... **_

_**Thanks to: **__**Sweet-Cool-Twins **__**, **__**Icee Suicune**__**, **__**ChocoLuvr101**__**, **__**X DancingInTheRain X**__** , **__**Uchiha Kyukku**__**, **__**Floric1434**__**,**__**KiyoMeow1305**__**, **__**genxrellik**__**, **__**GoInazuma**__** and **__**Daniel **__**(I couldn't use 'Classified Files'... sorry:C ) for the wonderful reviews... you guys rule!:) Thanks to all those who faved and added this fic to alert! But nothing beats a review!**_

_**Not bad a chapter, I hope. Use the magical green button and make my day! Please review!**_


	9. Utter Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven… so don't sue me!

* * *

_**Due to some FFN problems.. the update got delayed. And in this chapter...**_

**Hiroto: (pops out of nowhere) I'll tell you! In the end there is a...**

**_Never mind him *gags and binds Hiroto* It's not as if he has not bothered me enough...Read on. _**

**_WARNING: Lots of Hiroto... Aliea... You'll see,  
_**

* * *

'_**Huh? What's this?' A person picked up the letter addressed to him. ' This.. is…uh... what?'

* * *

**_

**LOST & FOUND**

**Still Lost: Fudou's brain.**

Contact- Either Kidou or Toramaru or Sakuma so that we can beat the brains out of him ( a phenomenon which is impossible in the case of the absence aforementioned item)

XX

* * *

**Did you hear about that tsunami back at home?**

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**What? Don't tell me that there is ANOTHER Tsunami clone now.**

_-Zaizen Touko_

XX

* * *

**The Tsunami disaster, Zaizen.**

a. Donations are welcome. (by Kidou)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Check this out!**

a. My new video!

b. Revenge! Ushishishi!

_-Someoka Ryuugo_

XX

* * *

**Whoa!**

a. Not bad, Someoka. (by Endou)

b. 'The hidden side of Fubuki'. Classy. (by Gouenji)

c. Did ya see the way Onii chan, all emo, going up to Shadow like 'Who's the Snow white now, eh punk?' and did a Zidane with a head butt square on his chest. AWESOME. (by Fubuki Atsuya)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**_-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-_**

**Hey, can you guys take some time out and tell me what is this…. 'Brotherhood of Cool'?**

_-Rococo Urupa_

XX

* * *

**Huh?**

a. Brotherhood of what? (by Endou)

b. Dunno… it sounds something out of Dan Brown novel or something… (by Someoka)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**!**

a. Looks like you got a letter huh? (by Kidou)

b. It is a brotherhood for us cool people. We're like… the cream layer of cool. (by Gouenji)

c. Famous brothers include Uchiha Sasuke, Edward Elric, Kiryuu Zero etc. (by Kazemaru)

d. But not anybody can qualify. One has to fulfill some criterias. Not all, but the more the merrier. (by Midorikawa)

e. One has to popular, Has to have a cool entry (preferably with background music and gawping by the rest of the people).. (by Hiroto)

f. HAS to be decent looking at the very least and MUST radiate Coolness whenever possible. (by Suzuno)

_-Brotherhood of Cool_

XX

* * *

**Oh, and MOST IMPORTANTLY:**

a. One MUST NOT suffer from Severe Optimism.

b. Endou Mamoru

_-BOC_

XX

* * *

**Severe Optimism?**

a. Huh? Who, me?

_-Endou Mamoru_

XX

* * *

**Yeah.**

a. No offense, Endou but it looks like you're going to have one of those synaptic breakdowns Dr. W. Acko is always talking about whenever you see a good soccer player.

b. Or a hissatsu shoot.

c. Or a seriously hot girl.

d. Okay, not that girl thing…. But you get the idea.

_-Kiyama Hiroto_

XX

* * *

**What's a synaptic breakdown?**

_-Endou Mamoru_

XX

* * *

**Um… it is the sort of the thing Kidou suffers from whenever he passes those CK hoardings and sees his sister drowning herself in a puddle of drool .**

_-Utsunomiya Toramaru_

XX

* * *

**Out in the nearest bookstores! MKF Publications new… **

**Second in the highly anticipated Inazuma Diaries serie.**

**The Hiroto Diaries: Vol II!**

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**An exerpt:**

_'It was a nice day... And I must say that I've seriously become a mover and shaker in this world (which __doesn't mean that I can move my hips like Shakira…. or Endou Daisuke for that matter)... but I've actually managed to leave my mark on this earth... I hacked the US Defense Database... which is like every hacker's "Teenage Dream" or something... Oh crap! N__ot again! Looks like my fans have decided to camp _outside_ my window and… _

_They're playing_ Ryuusei Boy_! Just because I can do Ryuusei Blade doesn't mean that I'm the Ryuusei Boy… And uh oh._

_Burn and Gazelle are smirking at me out of their window. Spooky._

_Yesterday, they fed Gouenji's hair gel to the pigeons. I seriously pity them because now female pigeons kinda run away from them. I don't blame them because now they look like feathered long-lost descendents of Goku (Note to self: Ask Gouenji for some gel. DBZ forever!)_

_There is a pigeon. He has four spikes on his head. I call him Burn. I hate Burn. Burn is loud mouthed, arrogant, thinks he is the King of the World and just plain sucks. Burn is in love with this pigeon called Gazelle. But Gazelle is one of those chicken pigeons who ran away. Burn, being the slowpoke he is, let it be and everyday he bores me to death with his stupid twittering about Gazelle. If you love him. GET ON WITH IT. Burn, if you're reading this…. Just go for it!_

_Note to self: Feed Burn some bread crumbs. He likes to eat them out of my hand. Even though he's a wimp, he is not afraid of me. Go figures._

**It IS real!**

**Bestseller material! Anti Burn. Yaoi. Mania.**

**That's Hiroto Diaries for you, people!**

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**!**

a. Whoa! Pigeon Love Story: Burn and Gazelle! (by Aphrodi)

b. Kyaa! More Yaoi! (by Rika)

c. Burn, Descendant of Goku. Pigeon version. Amazing. (by Chae Chan Soo)

d. Geek. (by Nagumo Haruya)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**These fans!**

a. I get harrassing fanmail too, you know.

b. And don't even get me started on the stalkers.

_-Kazemaru Ichirouta_

XX

_

* * *

_**Speaking of harrassi****ng fanmail...**

a. Oi! You, The Unicorn! And Knights of Queen! Stop diverting YOUR fanmail to us. (by Endou)

b. Will someone PLEASE tell me who the hell is this 'Axel Blaze' guy? I've been receiving hate mails from some Nelly girl. (by Gouenji)

c. Yeah, I've been getting mails of some Nathan dude. I mean, I already have enough fan mail without the extra. (by Kazemaru)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**_-CHEERFUL MESSAGES-_**

**Huh? We've been getting ours regularly.**

a. See for yourself, "... I love you Ichinose-san! Whenver I see you my heart beats faster than Fideo Aldena can race after a ball..." (by Someone from The Unicorn)

_-The Unicorn and Knights of Queen_

XX

* * *

**Fans are wierd.**

a. I've regularly have some asking whether I was the one who played the guitar in 'Seishun Oden'. What's 'Seishun Oden' by the way? (by Gouenji)

b. Some human nits ask me whether I derive my divinity from my hair or from my shorts. Weirdos. (by Aphrodi)

c. It's not half as bad as mine! They ask me whether I'm an alien clone of a certain Someone from The Unicorn from Planet Pasta or I'm his twin brother. (by Fideo)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**Upcoming titles of MKF Publications!**

**'Get your own laugh jerks, don't you dare copy mine: 1001 Laugh Styles_' By Kogure Yuuya_**

**'How to insult your friends and enemies and get away with it' _By Fubuki Shirou_**

**Coming soon.**

_-Kogure Yuuya_

XX_  
_

* * *

**New segment!**

**Weirded Out Experiences!**

**Share your wierd experiences here!**

**

* * *

**

**Weirded Out Experience: **

**_You know me! Endou Mamoru? My WOE is from my first ever dating experience which, as certain people ahem.. Gouenji...AHEM.. Kidou would claim, NOT with a soccer ball but with a girl. Her name was Kagome something. After we went out like three times... a wierd guy wearing red cosplaying Clifford the dog staring making my life miserable. Till date I get dog treats on my doorstep once a week._**

_-Endou Mamoru_

XX

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**[Live] Coverage_ with commentary by Kiyama Hiroto_**

Yes people! This is it! The

_thick-skulled, boy with a skull so solid that it will have a Pachycephalosaurus crying for mommy..._

Burn aka Tulip aka Nagumo Haruya is right now confessing his love for the ice-ice baby aka Gazelle aka Suzuno Fuusuke_. _After years of keeping his passionate feelings from..

_I, Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji are covering this event from Midori's room which offers excellent view of..._

OMG! Burn is making is move! He's pacing around the room saying something.. while Gazelle looks like a cat got his tongue...

_And Burn has now got Gazelle (not my pigeons, mind you) in his arms; holding him so tight that even _The Anaconda_ would've been proud..._

And looks like Burn has said something Gazelle cheeks have started to resemble Hiroto's hair...

_Burn is still going on... Looks like you really got him, huh? One bottle of whiskey can do wonders..._

It was vodka. And shut up, Hiroto. Anyway, now Burn is now saying something and by this time Gazelle's cheeks have turned to the very shade of Burn's hair. Burn is now gazing at Gazelle with all his love reverberating in his eyes...

_You're sounding like thouse Mills and Boons books, you know._

Shut up... Wait, you HAVE read M&B books?

_Shutting._

And... now BURN's cheeks are looking, funnily enough, like his own hair...and oh.

_Oh CRAP!_

Terminated.

_Terminated._

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**?**

a. What... WHAT? ( by Aphrodi)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

_**Cliffy! Hee hee.. This was some chapter *smirks***_

_**It was the first time I ever wrote anything CLOSE to Yaoi. So, forgive me for any mistakes.**_

_**To: **_**_Icee Suicune, MizuKi-chan-18, Sweet-Cool-Twins, ArabellaWolf, Uchiha Kyukku, KiyoMeow1305, Floric1434, X DancingInTheRain X GoInazuma, genxrellik, ChocoLuvr101 and Danie for such wonderful reviews! Thank you SO much guys :)_**

**_And, to all those who added this fic to alerts and faves... Arigatou minna-san!_**

**_And Please REVIEW!  
_**


	10. FFI Caravan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven … so don't sue me!

_**This is… such a crappy and half hearted chapter! I REALLY HATE MY SELF…. School SUCKS SO MUCH!**_

_**Um, anyway. Bad news: IE ended. Good news: No confirmation on Gouenji's status with Natsumi… at least in anime (whatever happened in game is something I've tried to forget) YEAH! But readers have got SOMETHING to look forward to….**_

_**Next chapter is a.. special. A readers' special more like. I'll fill you all in the end of this chapter.**_

_**More Good news: IE character songs RULE! Kazemaru and Kidou TOTALLY won me over while Gouenji's made me sad and happy at the same time! (bcoz it was a sad song but gives more hope to a GouenjiXHaruna maniac like me because 'passion' doesn't go with Yuuka nor Natsumi can be described as 'innocent'. *smirk*) **_

_**Oh.. And this chapter has got a cameo debut in IE! And this is the LONGEST chapter I've typed in my WHOLE life!  
**_

* * *

**So….**

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**So what?**

_-Midorikawa and Hiroto_

XX

* * *

**TELL US WHAT HAPPENED IN BURN AND GAZELLE'S WINDOW!**

_-Everyone dying of suspense_

XX

* * *

**Shan't.**

a. We are waiting till the time is ripe. (by Hiroto)

_-Midorikawa and Hiroto_

XX

* * *

**?**

a. Waiting for Midorikawa's hair to ripen into Hiroto's, are you?

_-Everyone_

XX

* * *

**Don't bother with the lovebirds….. You have some nasty surprises to deal with. **

_-Kiyama Hiroto_

XX

* * *

**What nasty Surprises?**

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**NIGHTMARE AT THE ELM STREET!**

…_A strange soul-reaper like apparition with a pink furry body and radiation green eyes was seen floating in American area's Elm Street. People are fleeing at the very sight of it….. _

It is not looking good people.

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**!**

a. Somebody. Seriously shoot me. (by Kazemaru)

b. Oh God! Not the French Manicure! Anything but the French manicured nails! (by Kogure)

c. What's wrong with French manicure? (by Toramaru)

d. EVACUATE THE ISLAND! (by Kidou)

e. Why are writing on the Notice board instead of running? You guys really are weird.(by Fideo)

_-Everybody_

XX

* * *

**CAPTAIN SNORES LIKE A JACKHAMMER!**

_**As all of the Sun Garden can readily testify, Saginuma Osamu, The "Absolute Moron" and the captain of Neo Japan, who has destroyed night after night back in Japan has hit Liocott and how! After a prison break… I mean salon break, Desarm decked up in a pink bathrobe and cucumber eyes successfully lectured everyone about how to make strawberry shaped scented candles. Soon, he fell asleep in the Cappuccino Counter, a phenomenon whose side effects woke everyone from THEIR sleep. **_

_**Reports of all quarters have informed that this has caused extra disturbances in the airways causing problems in radios and aviation industries. If he keeps this up even for an hour more, scientists have predicted that Liocott Hospital will collapse from the sheer sound energy being produced.**_

_**So. RUN. **_

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji and Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

**I hate being herded like an animal, you know.**

_-Tobitaka Seiya_

XX

* * *

**I don't care, Toby**

_-REAL Fudu Akio_

XX

* * *

**I wasn't talking to YOU, stuck up Mohawk boy.**

_-Tobitaka Seiya_

XX

* * *

**Stuck up? Like your hair, aka the Swiss Roll?**

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**Stop fighting, boys.**

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**Then tell this goat (or moose or whatever he is) to stop attacking me with his anthlers!**

_-Tobitaka Seiya_

XX

* * *

**Oi Someoka! Shift a bit towards the left will ya!**

_-Fubuki Atsuya_

XX

* * *

**Kind of hard to do when you are stuffed in a pitch dark endlessly long trailer with all teams plus some **_**freeloaders**_**. Mind you, if you don't take out that armor of yours, I'll kill you Desuta.**

_-Someoka Ryuugo_

XX

* * *

**I am a God.**

_-Aphrodi Terumi_

XX

* * *

**So what. I am an Angel.**

_-Sein_

XX

* * *

**Yeah, but in case you didn't notice: I am a GOD.**

_-Aphrodi Terumi_

XX

* * *

**Like I said. So WHAT? I'm an ANGEL.**

_-Sein_

XX

* * *

**Both of you are freakkin Kamichama Karin clones. If you don't shut up with your Angel-God garbage, I'll hurl.**

_-Desuta_

XX

* * *

**Can't you freeloaders be real helpful and sprout some wings and fly?**

a. Try Red Bull. It gives you wings.

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**When you guys are just a few feet away from each other… WHY ARE YOU WRITING ON THE NOTICE BOARD?**

_-Rococo Urupa_

XX

* * *

**?**

a. Writing on the Notice Board is F-U-N! (by Endou)

b. Yeah. It's the latest fad in our team, you see. (by Gouenji)

c. Plus there is a limit to 'Let's play Soccer' in here. (by Kidou)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**You guys are weird.**

_-Rococo Urupa_

XX

* * *

**I've been saying that from day one, Urupa.**

_-Teres Tolue_

XX

* * *

_**-Gossip Boy-**_

**I'm getting bored… has anybody got some goss? **

_-Aphrodi Terumi_

XX

* * *

**Now…. TELL US WHAT HAPPENNED! Hiroto! Midorikawa!**

_-Everyone_

XX

* * *

**Won't.**

_-Hiroto and Midorikawa_

XX

* * *

**You little aliens! Fess up now, otherwise I have half a mind to drag you guys to Tahiti and make you grovel at MILEY CYRUS' feet!**

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**Calm down Kidou.**

a. Well. You see, Midori here went a little overboard with the vodka… You see, Burn MESSED UP. BIG TIME. (by Hiroto)

b. Instead of 'I love you Gazelle' ….. he said something vague like 'Sein has no wings' or something. Gazelle was furious.

_-Hiroto and Midorikawa_

XX

* * *

**Oh… so THAT's why Burn has got a toaster embedded on his head!**

a. Now it must be real easy for Gazelle to turn him on! LOL.

_**-**Aphrodi Terumi_

XX

* * *

**I hope Gazelle goes with a microwave next time!**

_-Kiyama Hiroto_

XX

* * *

**Laugh all you want to Aphrodi… how else I'm to explain the two slices of bread which keep popping out of my head every now and then? And I'll pay back some day Hiroto, mark my words.**

_-Nagumo Haruya_

XX

* * *

_**-Gossip Boy-**_

**Hey, Gouenji! I heard a rumour that your GF is actually that Shana girl from the Sorority of Cool and Society of ASS kicking (Y)united (SASSY).**

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

_**-Gossip Boy-**_

**Uh… No. **

**Just because I attended a post match party with her DOESN'T mean I'm dating her.**

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

_**-Gossip Boy-**_

**Who is it then?**

_-Endou Mamoru_

XX

* * *

_**-Gossip Boy-**_

**Don't laugh, okay.**

**It's… Rei Hino…..**

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

**Wait. What?**

**a. You are going out with SAILOR MARS! (by Kidou)**

**b. You are SO damn lucky! You must be having a nice time with all those sailor senshi… (by Endou)**

**c. Have you SEEN the size of the miniskirts? Lucky dude (by Midorikawa)**

**d. Rei beats Kamichama Karin anyway. (by Someoka)**

_-Everyone_

XX

* * *

**Hey! My Karin is not that bad!**

_-Kazemaru Ichirouta_

XX

* * *

_**-Gossip Boy-**_

**Wait. YOUR Karin?**

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

_**-Gossip Boy-**_

**I went out a bit with her….I AM straight. **

_-Kazemaru Ichirouta_

XX

* * *

_**-Gossip Boy-**_

**Dating Kamichama Karin is not our idea of straightness, Kazemaru.**

_-Everyone_

XX

* * *

**Notice Board Games!**

**GUESS THIS ANIME!**

**Since WE all are getting bored… let's play this game. I'll tell the plot of an anime and everyone has to guess which it is. Okay? **

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

**Fine.**

_-Everyone_

XX

* * *

**Notice Board Games!**

**GUESS THIS ANIME!**

Plot: _After a mysterious Gohan SSJ2 lookalike moves in town, the Severely Optimistic badass goalkeeper/ captain of a puny Junior High's Soccer Club goes around recruiting team members. The said captain leads the said puny team (with Gohan) to defeat nation's top team in district level after some shocking scandals (like the evil coach, one of the managers turning out to be the sister of the captain of the rival team etc.) and goes on to defeat 'Gods'(aka some kids in black tights and tunics) in nationals. After this they defeat some pseudo aliens to save the earth with help of a schizophrenic, PM's kid, a crazy surfer, a budding fan of Captain goalie and a random crazy girl(with some Severe optimism by Nekketsu Captain) . After this the hero leads the National team consisting of some old faces and some new ones (plus a couple of pseudo aliens) to world champion's title (after some more SO by Captain's part)._

**Sounds familiar?**

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

…**..**

a. Is that the plot of 'Pokemon' by any chance?

_-Endou Mamoru_

XX

* * *

**Um. It's some series called 'Inazuma Eleven' . I found it on net yesterday.**

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

**?**

a. 'Inazuma Eleven'? What is 'Inazuma Eleven'? Don't tell me they made a story on THE old raimon team…. Most of them are in their sixties, dude. (by Endou)

b. What KIND of a story line is that? Who's heard of pseudo aliens anyway? (by Hiroto)

c. Don't they check who they are taking in their team? Didn't they verify whether that defender dude was from that rival team whose captain was the brother of that hot chick? (by Gouenji)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Who hot chick?**

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**Uh…. The girl with the glasses?**

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

**Who hot chick with glasses, Gouenji?**

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**Sailor Mercury.**

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

**Does Sailor Mercury's brother play soccer?**

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**Forget it Kidou. It's very deep. You wouldn't understand.**

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

_**-Messages 4m d Future-**_

**Hey Grandpa! What's up? You look young!**

_-Gouenji Masato_

XX

* * *

**Gouenji Masato, right?**

a. Tell me one thing…. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU RELATED TO ME? Why do fangirls bother ME for YOUR number, anyway? P.S: Grandpa who?(by Gouenji)

b. And last thing off the record. Who's this Kanon character, by the way? (by Endou)

_-Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

_**-Messages 4m d Future-**_

**Jeez Endou. Your Grandpa is a tad too dense you know! **

_-Gouenji Masato_

XX

* * *

_**-Messages 4m d Future-**_

**Which is more than I can say for YOUR Grandpa. He doesn't even KNOW who Axel Blaze is! Let alone SEISHUN ODEN!**

_-Endou Kanon_

XX

* * *

_**-Messages 4m d Future-**_

**Yeah.. But Grandpa is looking TOO young… He's all wrinkles nowadays.**

_-Gouenji Masato_

XX

* * *

**Private Eye!**

**First case: Fudou's missing brain!**

_Fudou Akio, one of the prominent mid fielders of Inazuma Japan, famously lost his brain after the establishment of the notice board. We, Fubuki Twins will investigate this matter!_

_We request Otonashi Haruna to be ready for the interrogation._

_-Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya_

XX

* * *

**Okay.**

_-Otonashi Haruna_

_XX_

* * *

**Private Eye!**

**Are you involved with Fudou in any way?**

_-Fubuki Shirou _

XX

* * *

**Um no. He's my nii-chan's 'rival' … so no.**

_**-**__Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

**Private Eye!**

**So, dame. Is Kidou Yuuto your brother?**

_-Fubuki Shirou _

XX

* * *

**Yes. He is my nii-chan.**

_**-**__Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

**Private Eye!**

**So, dame. Kidou really IS your brother.**

_-Fubuki Atsuya_

* * *

**I told you. He is!**

_**-**__Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

**!**

a. I can't believe this! (by Shirou)

b. It means that she's Kidou's sister!

_-Fubuki Twins_

XX

* * *

**What the hell?**

_**-**__Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

**Really! You guys don't need to search for anything that wasn't lost!**

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**Yeah cause it never really existed in the first place!**

_-Kidou Yuuto_

XX

* * *

**MKF Publications proudly presents: **

**The third in the Inazuma Diaries…..**

**The Toramaru Diaries: Vol III!**

**P.S: Some people are so gonna die.**

_-REAL Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**An excerpt:**

_4:00-Wake up to Tape Recorder san aka Captain singing 'Katte Nakou Ze'. Tape Recorder san and his homely ways just make my heart well with happiness. Not._

_Stuff my ears with cotton and go to sleep._

_6:00- Wake up to see Fubuki Twins have a mini WWE Wrestle Mania on my floor while Midorikawa san and Mark Kruger are setting a betting booth outside my window. _

_6:15- Show some Hitman-ness and drive them away._

_10:00- Soccer. Tape Recorder san saying something about 'Sakka Yaroze'._

_11:00- More 'Sakka Yaroze'._

_12:00- Dittto_

_13:00- Forget it._

_14:00- Don't even ASK ABOUT IT!_

_15:00- Had enough. Fake an injury to go back to my ward to catch some _Baywatch Hawaii_ reruns for the time being._

_15:30- Overhear Tape Recorder san confess that the main reason that he wanted to be in the national team so that he could watch _Desperate Housewives_ in peace. I try to block his ramblings and enjoy my lasagna._

_16:00- Kidou san ushers me about my first ever joint therapy session. He goes on how 'Latalia' is ahead of us. Ask whether Latalia is Kidou san's new girlfriend._

_16:05- Kidou san slices me with The Evil Eye before telling me that Orpheus (L' Italia) is ahead of us, which is a bit weird since they are eliminated from FFI._

_16:30- First ever session with Dr W. Turns out Dr. W is…. a girl. That too of Very Hot variety. And now, I can understand in WHAT rankings is Latalia ahead of Japan._

_17:00- Tape Recorder san switches from 'Soccer Freak' to 'Suave Soccer freak playboy' mode. _

_17:05- Kazemaru san very cunning. Gives me a wink before faking a migraine as Dr W fusses over him._

_17:15- Gouenji san breaks into 'Sexy Back' for unknown reasons. As Dr W ruffles his hair for more seriously unknown reasons, Gouenji-san looks smug while flashing superior smirks across the room._

_17:30- Hiroto san break dances while giving the sort of looks which have traditionally melted fan girls. Kidou san mutters about wasted efforts before Fudou joins him in his mutterings of how Fideo Aldena floored Dr. W with a patriotic poem in Italian._

_17:45- Gouenji san sends his ultimate off field hissatsu 'The Glare' at me, since I'm just sitting there and not 'contributing'. Whatevs._

_18:00- Kabeyama san surpasses everyone by putting his washboard abs on display for our benefit, an event which I enjoy a lot._

_Not. Am currently recovering in the Emergency room. _

**Not bestseller material… but serves our purpose. Doesn't it?**

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Be ready for the BIG BREAKUP! Ushishishi….**

_-Kogure Yuuya_

XX

* * *

**I'm DEAD. She's going to KILL me! I KNOW she's going to come after me!**

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

**Karin is pretty mild as compared to Rei.**

_-Kazemaru Ichirouta_

XX

* * *

**Is that why you are sobbing over how she texted you a 'It's over' ?**

_-Someoka Ryuugo_

XX

* * *

**Gouenji. Don't sweat it! What can a group of mini-skirt wearing weapon brandishing girls can do?**

_-Endou Mamoru_

XX

* * *

**BADASS SAILOR KICKS CAPTAIN'S ASS!**

_Sailor Senshi, as predicted, descended on the FFI Caravan to avenge their friend's 'heartbreak'. Sailor moon pulverized Tape Recorder san for 'misleading' Gouenji senpai who, meanwhile, had a calm discussion on their breakup. Sailor Senshi showed their amazing sense of humour by making Tape Recorder san sing a sweet number called 'Titanic Sabzi' while hopping around the trailer._

_We sympathize with Tape Recorder san._

_Not. _

_Ushishishi (sorry Kogure)._

_-Otonashi Haruna_

XX

* * *

_**Thanks to: **__**NaijiriTwinsAnimaniacs021**__**,**__**KisaraV**__**, **__**Floric1434**__**, **__**Icee Suicune**__**, **__**Mizuki-chan-18**__**, **__**Nagumo Kyukku**__**, **__**Fudou**__**, **__**KiyoMeow1305**__**, **__**GoInazuma**__**, **__**RaiEclipse10,**__**XDancingInTheRainX **__** and **__**Kitkatcocoa22**__**. Special thanks to: **__**Zonez Krypton**__** and **__**Rinka Tokmiya**__** for reviewing so many chapters in one go!**_

_**Thanks minna! All of your reviews made my day(s). **_

_**Now.. SPECIAL!**_

_**Here's your chance to communicate the way all the IE stars do!**_

_**That's right! This is the **__**first and the last opportunity**__** for the readers to send in their notices! You guys must be knowing the format of the notice board by now.. so you can send a notice for the IE cast (in the FFI Caravan)! But remember! You are writing as FANS and feel free to send in your wishes/ any messages/ anything you wanted to tell them/ hate mail/ support for any pairing/ advice/ questions (someone or the other WILL answer the questions) etc.**_

_**Till then! **_


	11. Back in Business!

_**Even though I've been like "gone" from the scene for quite some time, I was late even for New Year. **_

_**This chapter is honestly pointless.**_

* * *

_**A group of people were walking slowly in a wood panelled corridor. 'Our lives suck.'.' Our social life totally commited suicide after the FFI Caravan- just like Kazemaru.'. 'Hey! Say that again!' the other one yelled. 'Take it down an octave, Ichi.' sighed another. 'Talking about **_**octaves_- who do you think you are? Shindou Takuto or something?'. 'Who's this Shindou anyway?' 'Some guy in some new anime sequel.' 'Oh.' 'And anyway as I was saying-' _**

**_'YAAHHHOOOOOOO!'_**

**_'Wait. Was that Coach Hibiki?'  
_**

**_And thus, good times and excitement returned back to Inazuma Japan.  
_**

* * *

**SOCK SLIDING COMPETITION**

**Calling all teams for the FIRST ever SSC.  
**

**Events:**

1. 50 ft race (individual)

2. Eat my Sock (individual)

**Warning: DO NOT try to eat Someoka's. His feet stinks.  
**

3. Sock Puppet Show (Conducted by Kogure Yuuya)

4. Sock sliding Relay (team)

5. Sock Tug of War (ditto)

For further details, contact the undersigned,

_-Fudou Akio (event manager)_

XX

* * *

**I'm the King of sock sliding! Look upon my socks, ye mighty! And despair! ARRRRRRR!  
**

_-Coach Hibiki_

XX

* * *

**Um, Endou.**

a. Did your Coach hit his head somewhere? I mean, people with cranial damage are not responsible for their actions, you see.

_-Rococo Urupa  
_

XX

* * *

**Ah, no. It's just that he's on heart medication.**

_-Endou Mamoru  
_

XX

* * *

_**-Really Random Messages-**_

**Sox Rulz!**

_-Someoka Ryuugo_

XX

* * *

**Lost & Found:**

**Lost: A pair of Hetalia Axis Powers' socks**

Contact: Fideo Aldena

**Lost: A orange Collector Item Shakugan no Shana sock**

Contact: Gouenji Shuuya

**Lost: Someoka's socks**

_**Please let them BE LOST!**_

* * *

**This feeling of activity is kind of good you know.**

**I have even composed a poem on it.**

_-Anonymous_

XX

* * *

**An ode to my team:**

My team is Inazuma Japan,

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah.

Our captain is Endou,

But he can't do Kendo.

Our coach is Coach Ku-dou,

His name rhymes with Fu-dou.

Then there is Kidou,

Who loves his nintendo

DS

And PS

We have Tora and Toby,

The BFFs

Then there is Hiroto,

Who loves Pokemon Johto

For this time this is enough,

I know my poetry sucks,

But that's just your luck.

_-Anonymous_

XX

* * *

**?**

a. I really don't like Pokemon much, you know. (by Hiroto)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Top 5 Baseless Rumours of the year**

5. Endou has a Toramaru clone-grandson called Kanon (LOL)

4. Someoka is actually Enrique Iglesias in disguise. (Poor poor Enrique.)

3. Midorikawa is Gouenji's long lost twin brother. (This one dates back to the days of Gemini Storm)

2. Fubuki Atsuya was dead. (As if)

1. That's all. Really.

XX

* * *

_**~Looking for Love~**_

**A dashing, awesome guy wants a life with a wife.**

**Age: Young at heart**

**Interests- Killing off soccer players and/or destroying their lives**

**Contact- **Kageyama Reiji

XX

* * *

**The Notice Board is NOT to be used as a platform for matrimonial advertisements.**

a. Please.

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**Question:**

a. Is haruya-kun really gay?

b. Would killing gazelle- sama cure it in any way?

c. Is Hiroto-kun really going out with Yagami?

_-XxNeONxX_

XX

* * *

**To XxNeONxX,**

a. WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THIS? (by Nagumo Haruya)

b. Of course not. I'm not dating anyone. (by Hiroto)

XX

* * *

**Yeah, Hiroto is not all interested in Yagami AT ALL.**

a. It is just that he is very interested in her blue miniskirt.

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Ne, Nagumo kun, about your head that's producing toast...**

a. You don't mind me selling them to Burn fan girls for one million, of course you'll get credit. For every million I make you get 0.05 cents. Sounds good?

b. P.s. Go Gazelle sama! Go push a ice cream stall next time! Ushishishi

_-Kazami miyu_

XX

* * *

**Dear Kazumi Miyu,**

a. WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH MY FANS! Useless people. (by Burn)

b. Kazumi-san, you are a genius. Will execute your plans at the earliest… Come to think of it, Nagumo would like Midori's twin with ice cream hair. Thanks. (Love, Suzuno Fuusuke ;D).

_-Burn and Gazelle_

XX

* * *

**EXCELLENT BARGAIN!**

With a red tulip base and a bad attitude! The BURN Toaster! Free with every copy of The Hiroto Diaries!

Buy now.

_-Kazumi Miyu  
_

XX

* * *

**Living people are not to be sold as electrical appliances.**

a. You could get into trouble with the anti-human trafficking guys.

b. Fans

_-Coach Kudou_

XX

* * *

**QUESTIONS!**

a. What happened with Inazuma Diaries Vol I: Kazemaru... I wanna know!

b. Why Fubuki Atsuya came back to life?  
c. Someoka, you REALLY need a girlfriend. Or something to pass out your free time.  
d. Gouenji, people send flames to you. What do you do with them?  
e. Endou-san, you are gorgeous. XD (Jk..)

–_MizuKi-chan-18_

XX

* * *

**Mizuki-chan-18 san,**

a. What happened with my diary… it has COMPLETELY DESTROYED MY LIFE. And it's ALL YOUR FAULT FUDOU! I swear, I can't even go on dates. Guess why? Because people think I'll stick forks in my eyes if I get a chance.

b. With Dora by my side, I don't need anything. (by Someoka)

c. When people send me flames, I give them to lil' Toradora to bake some puddings. (by Gouenji)

d. Oh. THANKS! (by Endou)

e. Why did I come back to life… the truth is, I was ALWAYS living. And P.S, Onii chan actually used to pull a Dexter Morgan on everyone and just Put The Blame On me. Believe me, Mr. Fubuki Shirou is not half innocent as he looks (and let me not get even started on his secret hentai stash). (by Fubuki Atsuya)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Wait. FUBUKI has a HENTAI STASH?**

_-Gouenji Shuuya_

XX

* * *

**Yup. Since he was eleven, he keeps his favourite ones under his pillow.**

a. There goes your image, Onii-chan.

_-Fubuki Atsuya_

XX

* * *

**Fubuki publishes his new book!**

_-Bookworm868_

XX

* * *

**How did this person know about it?**

_-Fudou Akio_

XX

* * *

**I have got a name, you know. It's most definitely not "this person".  
**

_-__Bookworm868_

XX

* * *

**MKF Publications proudly presents:**

A deadly combo of famous writers collaborating for this magnum opus!

A TOTAL THRILLER.

BUY IT.

_-Midorikawa Ryuuji_

XX

* * *

**Excerpt:**

**Miscellaneous Illness and Maladies**

**MKF Publications (affiliated to Fudou Akio Blackmail Charitable Organisation)  
**

_By _Fubuki Shirou_ (Future MBBS, Future MD et cetra) with the inputs by _Gouenji Shuuya_ (Son Of A Doctor, and yes, this IS an qualification, Mid Term Bio topper at Raimon Jr. High)_ _and _Kazemaru Ichirouta_ (Celebrated author, suicidophile and freelance therapist and pshycoanalist)_

1. Endou-itis

Caused by: (Scientific Name) _Bascillus Endouic Mamoruius  
_(Common Name) Endou Mamoru

Symptoms: Severe Optimism, Tendency to give Speeches on Friendship and Love Of Soccer, Inability to understand Logic and Facts, Captain Oblivious-ness, Orange Headband (Maybe)

Notes: _There is no known cure of this terminal disease- once contracted, it is "EZ DEATH" for you._

Known Victims of the disease: Matsukaze Tenma (Whosoever he may be) and people who temporarily come in the contact of _the _aforementioned bacteria.

Prevention: Stay AWAY from Japan's area in order to prevent any unwanted exposure to _Bascillus Endou Mamoruius_. But since this disease is highly communicable, it is advised to stay away from Liocott if possible.

**It's cool, isn't it?**

**Ushishish****i!**

_-Kogure Yuuya_

XX

* * *

**I'm a.. I'm a B-BACTERIA?**

_-Endou Mamoru_

XX

* * *

**Technically speaking, _Bascillus Endouic Mamoruius _****is an archaebacteria belonging to the Monera Kingdom.**

a. And yeah, it IS a bacteria.

_-Fubuki Shirou_

XX

* * *

**Revenge... I want rrreeeevvvveeenngggeeee...**

_-Endou Mamoru_

XX

* * *

**E-Endou?**

a. You okay? (by Kidou)

b. Stop joking Endou. You are creeping me out. (by Kazemaru Ichirouta)

c. Was it my imagination or was his eyes glowing? (by Fudou)

_-Inazuma Japan_

XX

* * *

**Revenge... My... PRECIOUS.**

_-eNDOU mAMORU_

XX

* * *

**Oh . My. God.**

_-Raimon Natsumi_

XX

* * *

**I'm not your's Miss Raimon.  
**

_**-**Aphrodi Terumi_

XX

* * *

**Thanks to:** _Zonex Krypton, KiyamaHiroto's1fangirl, Ed'SassiNine ,Spirit Neko Otaku ,Amulet Misty, Mademoiselle le Chat, GINGABISHOUNEN, XxNeONxX, janus65, Icee Suicune, Rose-Petals in the Sky, Kazami Miyu, XLightxLostxInxDarknessX, Sweet-Cool-Twins, Kitkatcocoa222, MizuKi-chan-18, dreamer EM, NaijiriTwinsAnimaniacs021 ,Bookworm868, GoInazuma, X DancingInTheRain X,_ and Kirino_ Ranmaru._  
**For their reviews, appreciation, threats, notices, ideas etc. This chapter is dedicated to all you guys- if it hadn't been for your reviews, I would have never updated. **

**And yeah, the rest of the notices will be covered in upcoming chapters.**

**Happy belated new year.  
**


End file.
